


Pretty Boy

by fangirllifesucks



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirllifesucks/pseuds/fangirllifesucks
Summary: A friend of the group takes advantage of George’s drunken state. If only Georgie was a pretty boy.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Original Character(s), George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 59





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was stuck in my head. It's not great. For the people wondering, no the rape is not detailed. Also! Samuel is a guy I made up. So if they accidently have friend with that name, this is a fictional character!

It had started as a typical Friday night. The Beatles household had gone down the street to meet up with some friends for a couple of drinks. Around midnight John, Paul and Ringo had left the bar and gone home. But not before asking if George wanted to come. George who could clearly tell what would happen when the other three stepped into their home declined to give them some space. As more people filtered out George had decided that taking their friend Samuel up on the offer of having a few drinks at his place was a good idea and they had together left the bar. Samuel was one of John’s good friends and had been one of the first and few they told about their relationship. There’s where we are now. In Samuels living room.

\----

George realised that maybe he should not have drunk that last beer as he tried to stand up from Samuels couch.

“Woah there.” Samuel said and grabbed his arm to steady George who was swaying on his feet.

“George you shouldn’t walk home like this. You can sleep here. Come I’ll show you the bed.” Samuel said and started dragging George down the hall. As they reached the room Samuel helped George onto the bed.

“Thank you.” George mumbled.

“Wait George we have to undress you.” Samuel said and started unbuttoning Georges pants.

“No, I’ll do it myself.” George mumbled and tried to remove Samuel’s fingers, but his drunken state would not let his fingers cooperate.

“Hush now. I’ll take care of you Georgie.” Samuel said softly and pulled Georges pants of and in a second his shirt was also on the floor. Samuel leaned back, looked at George and sighed.

“You really are an ugly boy. Not like Paul. Paul’s a pretty pretty boy. Hell even John and Ringo are pretty boys.” Samuel said and crawled onto the bed with George. He in a second swept Georges underwear off and sat between his thighs.

“If you were a pretty boy I’d take my time but not with ugly boys. You just have take what you cant get… But oh yeah. Isn’t it true that not even your own boyfriends have touched you yet? Lucky for you I’ve done this before.” Samuel chuckled. Tears started to form in George’s eyes. “Isn’t that true Georgie?” George whimpered.

“No… I’m the one who wants to wait.” George whispered.

“Oh Georgie, that’s what you think.” Samuel chuckled. “Now roll over.” When George didn’t move Samuel spun him over with force and held him down. Tears were spilling from Georges eyes as Samuel had his way with him. No stretching made it unbearable and George felt like he was being split in two. All while Samuel was repeating what an ugly boy he was.

When it was finally over Samuel pointed at the door to the bathroom and left the room as the phone was ringing in the living room.

“Hello? Hi John!” George could hear Samuel say in the next room. “Yeah he’s here. He had a bit too much to drink so I offered him a place to sleep. He just dosed off, but I will send him home in the morning. Okay. Goodnight John.” George slowly got of the bed and carefully picked up his underwear. He then limped to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. A quick shower wasn’t enough to wash of what just happened but right now there wasn’t more he could do but to pull on his underwear again and limp to the bed. Thankfully Samuel wasn’t back yet so George slid down under the covers and pretended to sleep. Only a few moments later Samuel came in and went to bed. George barely slept that night while his thoughts ran wild. Deep down he knew what Samuel had said wasn’t real. John, Paul and Ringo loved him. It was George who had decided that he wanted to wait, it was he that wasn’t ready. But was it? Maybe Samuel was right? Paul was extremely pretty. So was John and Ringo. If only George was also a pretty boy.

\----

At around nine in the morning Samuel started to stir next to him. George was laying wideawake on his side facing away from him. Samuel didn’t say anything as he got out of bed and left the room. George slowly got out of bed, flinching as the pain shot through his lower body. He slowly got dressed and left the bedroom. George had hoped to avoid Samuel on his way out, but he of course didn’t succeed.

“Leaving already? I can drive you if you want.” Samuel said. George shrunk under his gaze and softly shook his head.

“No… I’ll just walk.” He said quietly and quickly went out the door, not leaving Samuel the chance to argue. George walked began the walk home, keeping his head down and trying to walk as fast as possible without it being painful.

When George reached their house he quietly opened the door and tried to sneak away to their bedroom to take a shower and finally sleep. But no, this was not a lucky day for George.

“You’re finally home.” Paul said as he stood in the hallway with a smile on his lips. John was standing behind him with his arms around Paul.

“You look like shit.” John said, blunt as always. _If only I was a pretty boy like Paul._

“John.” Paul said elbowing John in the stomach.

“No he’s right. I just need a shower and some sleep.” George muttered.

“Christ you look bad. Hungover?” Ringo who had appeared out of nowhere said. John chuckled.

“Yeah.” George muttered and quickly walked in the direction of our bathroom so they wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes. He could still hear John chuckling as he closed the bathroom door.

George quickly stepped out of his clothes. He tried to avoid the small spots of blood in his underwear and stopped for a moment before throwing all of his clothes in the trashcan. The shower was probably the longest one George had ever taken, trying to scrub Samuel of him.

After the shower George put on some loungewear and crept into bed before finally falling asleep.

\----

“George…” Ringo carefully shook his shoulder to try and wake him. George finally woke and startled at Ringo’s hand on his shoulder. “Easy, it’s just me. I made dinner. Are you coming?”

George carefully shook his head. “No. I’m still feeling a bit sick. I’ll eat later.” Ringo frowned.

“Okay, well if you change your mind we’ll be in the kitchen.” He said and slowly left the bedroom.

\----

The next day was worse. George actually had to get out of bed but tried to avoid the rest. Seeing them being close hurt him. _If only I was a pretty boy. This wouldn’t have happened._

It only got worse John asked what was wrong. George had said that he felt a little sick and when John tried to touch his forehead to see if he had a fever, George had flinched. He had fucking flinched. Which of course pissed John off.

“What’s wrong George? I’m trying to be a loving boyfriend!” John exclaimed.

“Nothing! I just don’t appreciate you throwing your hands in my face when I’m feeling sick!” George snarled back. Paul who could see John getting riled up stepped between them and put a hand on John’s chest.

“He didn’t mean it John. Calm down.” As Paul spoke George slipped away but still heard what John said, “Calm down? He’s being stupid! He’s acting strange and being a dick!” George quickly slipped into their bedroom to avoid John’s comments. _If only I was a pretty boy._

\----

And then everything came out. That evening the boys had a dinner reservation at a nice restaurant and George was now standing in front of his wardrobe trying to find something to wear. Outfit after outfit eventually ended up on the floor. As George put on outfit six and stood in front of the mirror the tears started rolling down his cheeks. “Why couldn’t I just be a pretty boy?” He whispered to himself.

“What did you say?” George turned his head towards Paul’s voice. The other three were standing in the doorway, probably also wanting to get ready. “Oh Georgie. What’s wrong?” Paul said and walked towards him. He extended his arm and carefully grasped George’s arm and guiding him towards the bed. George sat down next to him.

“George. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting really strange since you came home from Samuel’s?” Paul asked. The name cut through George’s heart and he let out a little sob. The room was silent for a little bit before John asked, “Did you sleep with him?”. John knew Samuel well and knew that he sometimes slept with boys.

“John!” Paul exclaimed. “What it’s just a question! I’m sorry George, I shouldn’t have asked.” He added on the last part after Paul gave him a death glare.

“You’re not that wrong.” George mumbled and started to pick at a stray thread in their duvet. The room went silent for a moment.

“What? You did sleep with him?” Ringo asked clearly confused.

“Not really. More like… he slept with me.” George mumbled.

“… George. Are you saying Samuel raped you?” Paul asked carefully. This is when George started to sob. To actually hear what had happened to him out loud.

“He said… He said… That I was an ugly boy… I had to take what I could get… If only I was a pretty boy like you guys…” George sobbed.

“Oh Georgie.” Paul said and embraced him. “Georgie you are so pretty. We love you so much. Don’t ever think you deserved that.” Ringo slowly crept forward and joined their hug whispering soft words into George’s ear. John stayed where he stood, boiling inside.

“I’m going to kill him.” John suddenly said and moved towards the door.

“No. Please stay John.” George whimpered. John turned toward him, heart breaking at the sight of George’s face.

The group stayed in that night. Making George’s favourite meal, watching his favourite movie and trying to cheer him up. Compliments where hailed over him the entire evening and no it wouldn’t make what happened to him go away. But slowly the sadness slipped away and he leaned into his boyfriends.

And let’s just say. The next time John saw Samuel, he left with a broken nose and sore balls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment! You can also find me on my tumblr "fangirllifesucks"!


End file.
